


Heels & Other things

by eanard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drag, Other, drabble?? i guess, this is friendship chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol likes to dress up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels & Other things

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of procrastination and lipstick chateauuuu

The first time he wore a wig was for a Halloween costume of a metalist. When he saw himself in the mirror, somehow, the long fake hair made him feel comfortable. Empowered. It’s not like Chanyeol wasn’t a confident person, in the contrary actually. It was just that the wig added more fire and excitement to his self.

 

That Halloween he spent it passing his fingers through his wig and taking pictures.

 

\---

Now here was Chanyeol, completely changed. He’d just arrived from university. It was Friday, finally the weekend. Which meant going out and hitting the club district. He was supposed to meet Baekhyun in a few minutes.

 

It just took a while. For him to bath and cleanse his face. Put litters of makeup on, along with the body shapers (which literally didn’t let him breath but beauty was pain so it was alright), a push up bra and the dress on. Hiding his buldge was the most difficult part of the whole process, but not impossible. He quickly put on his stockings and heels then looked himself in the mirror.

 

He looked hot as fuck. The eyeshadow he applied along with the red labiotte on his lips made his features stand out. He would even dare to say he looked better than his own sister.

 

Then he picked his favorite purse and headed out, locking the door behind him.

 

It became a thing. He’s dressed up various times. Not because he was forced to or anything. It’s because he liked it, wanted it. He liked drag, dressing like a lady made him feel 10 times sexier and powerful than if he hit the clubs with his normal clothes. There was just something to wearing a wig and having a fierce eyeliner that made him feel good, exhilarated.

 

Baekhyun never commented against this hobby of his. Instead, he endorsed it. So many times had his best friend danced holding Chanyeol’s molded hips to push his ass back against his own front. Baekhyun liked to do dirty dancing and so did Chanyeol. It brought eyes to them, sure hookups from the people who looked with envy eyes. Once, Chanyeol even kissed him, as he wanted to make a guy by the bar jealous and needy.

 

By the end of that night Chanyeol ended doing things with the guy in the man’s bathroom. Better saying, Chanyeol was the one who did ‘stuff’. He didn’t let the guy do anything to him as that would blow up his cover. The guy was named Jongin, but Chanyeol preferred to remember him as 'pretty face'. After all, it’s not like they would contact each other again.

 

One of the disadvantages to wearing a wig was that your hookups didn’t know your true identity.

 

Once, he did show himself. Laid himself bare and exposed. But the guy had spit in disgust and kicked Chanyeol in the legs out of fear, then fled the scene. More than the kick he received what hurt the most was his pride.

 

So, from experience he knows that it’s better to not reveal the fact he’s a male to his hookups. It’s was safer that way.

 

Baekhyun’s apartment was just down the block. And sure enough, when Chanyeol reached the building there he was, leaning against his car checking his phone. When he heard Chanyeol’s heels clink-clank he lifted his eyes and smiled, waving.

 

“Hi. I like your dress, it fits you” he said as he neared Chanyeol to give him a kiss on the cheek. Look, there was this certain particularity. When Chanyeol was on drag he wanted to be treated as a princess, as a gentleman would treat a girl. But on the other hand, if he wasn’t wearing the wing he would much prefer a fist bump as a salute rather than a kiss on the cheek. It was one of the effects the drag had on him, his alter persona. He loved Baekhyun for staying along even though Chanyeol had so many particularities. He valued his friend deeply.

 

“Thank You” Chanyeol replied as he smiled at Baekhyun.

"No problemo chica" He winked and made finger guns.

 

Chanyeol snorted and hit him with his purse.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
